


wrapped around your finger

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, minhyuk thinks he's sly, spoilers: he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Hyungwon knows Minhyuk only likes to pretend that he likes being in control.





	wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> me: alright today i'll be working on my drabble collection!!! i have so many unfinished requests!!! i'll do that after watching the new dance practice!!! ok i have to!!!  
> hyunghyuk: *happens*  
> me:

 

 

  
Hyungwon lets himself get pushed back onto the bed. His back hits the mattress harshly and the collision nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. Still catching his breath, he presses his elbows against the bed to hoist himself up to a sitting-position, but gets stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay down," comes the command, and Hyungwon, holding back a sigh, complies.

Minhyuk looks satisfied with that, climbing on top of him so he's straddling his hips with his thighs, a grin on his lips as he does so.

"Wonnie," he purrs, leaning down to mouth at Hyungwon's jawline. His hips wiggle forwards with the motion, their half-hard cocks rubbing together through their clothes, and Hyungwon suppresses a groan. "Will you be a good boy for your favorite hyung?"

"I always am," Hyungwon replies, snaking a hand up Minhyuk's thigh to knead at his skin through his sweatpants. The older boy swats his hand away and removes his lips from Hyungwon's jaw, looking at him expectantly. Hyungwon's lips curl into a smirk as he adds, "hyung."

Minhyuk doesn't look too pleased. The tip of his tongue peeks out of his mouth to wet his lips, swollen from all their kissing. Hyungwon stares shamelessly, distracted enough to choke out a strangled breath when Minhyuk suddenly rolls his hips against his.

" _Fuck_ , Minhyuk," he hisses, tilting his head back against the sheets. Minhyuk stops and quirks an eyebrow at him.

"You're not being much of a good boy, are you now?" he asks, and Hyungwon groans.

"I'm sorry, _hyung_ ," he says, attempting to sound apologetic. _For now_. He's going to turn this situation around very soon.

He knows Minhyuk only likes to pretend that he likes being in control.

With an approving hum, Minhyuk straightens his back and grabs at the front of Hyungwon's shirt, causing the younger to sit up with him as well. "The shirt has to go," he says, and Hyungwon is quick to obey, pulling the shirt off his body and throwing it somewhere on the floor over Minhyuk's shoulder.

"Am I being a good boy now, hyung?" he asks, leaning closer to press a feathery kiss on Minhyuk's jaw. The older squirms on his lap, obviously trying to hold himself together, and Hyungwon suppresses a smile.

"Very," Minhyuk answers him, short and sharp. He runs his hands up Hyungwon's chest to his shoulders, gently pressing there with his nails, and then shoves him back down onto the bed. Hyungwon has no time to protest as Minhyuk goes straight to kissing him afterwards, leaning down with his hands still on Hyungwon's shoulders.

Their kisses are always messy, all over the place but still perfectly in sync. Hyungwon's brain works out a quick plan as Minhyuk nibbles at his bottom lip, and he obediently opens his mouth, letting the older take the lead.

He always likes being a step ahead and catching Minhyuk off-guard.

Having Minhyuk completely distracted with the kiss, Hyungwon brings his hands up to the said man's hips and grabs there roughly, pushing at Minhyuk's legs with his own to flip them over.

Minhyuk whimpers in surprise as his back hits the bed, their lips breaking apart in the process. "What-"

"Enough with the games," Hyungwon smiles down at him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them onto the bed on top of his head. "I'm in control now, baby."

Minhyuk frowns, but there's a faint blush on his cheeks, and the way he squirms is more out of embarrassment than him trying to get away. Hyungwon knows. He always reads Minhyuk like an open book. "Hyungwon, you-"

"That's _hyung_ to you," Hyungwon interrupts, enjoying the way the blush on Minhyuk's cheeks darkens as he gapes up at him. He takes a hold of the hem of Minhyuk's shirt with one hand and pulls it up to his chest, pressing his thumb at one of the hardened nipples. Minhyuk's breath hitches and he turns his head to the side. "You've been very naughty, teasing me and playing around - haven't you, baby boy?"

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk whimpers, easily falling into submission. Hyungwon twists his nipple in between his fingers, gently grazing there with his nails, and he gasps, arching his back from the bed, " _hyung!_ I'm sorry, hyung."

Hyungwon hums, pleased. "Sounds better," he says, sitting up and tugging at Minhyuk's sweatpants. "Lift your hips, baby."

Minhyuk complies instantly, raising his hips up from the bed and letting Hyungwon pull both his pants and underwear down his legs and to the floor. His legs fall open afterwards, no trace of shyness left with Hyungwon having seen him like this an infinite amount of times.

"Good boy," Hyungwon praises as he leans down over the edge of the bed, grabbing at the box hidden underneath. He picks up a bottle of lube and then returns to Minhyuk, leaning down to press a kiss right below his earlobe. "I won't prepare you," he whispers, smiling at the way Minhyuk tenses up underneath him, "because you were acting up earlier. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, hyung," Minhyuk tells him, relaxing his body again as Hyungwon moves his mouth downwards, sucking on his skin just careful enough not to leave marks. The stylists would have their heads. Hyungwon knows. They've been through that before.

He drops the bottle of lube onto the bed for a moment and grabs at the hem of Minhyuk's shirt again, tugging it upwards until Minhyuk lifts his body enough to have it pulled over his head. It goes to the floor, followed by Hyungwon's sweatpants and underwear.

"Spread your legs wider," Hyungwon orders. Minhyuk complies, again, staring up at him with hooded eyes as he grabs at his own thighs and pulls them further apart. He looks pretty like this, all exposed, only for Hyungwon to see. "Use your safeword if you need to, baby."

"Yes, hyung," Minhyuk says again, and Hyungwon smiles at him, popping the bottle open and smearing some of it on his hand. He tosses the bottle to the side and watches as Minhyuk makes himself a little more comfortable, twisting his body in the sheets while tightening his grip on his thighs.

"You look pretty," Hyungwon tells him, wrapping a hand around his own length to coat it with lube. Minhyuk is blushing, turning his head to the side again.

"Hyung looks pretty too."

Hyungwon cracks another smile and moves into a better position in between Minhyuk's thighs, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth as he presses his length against the older's entrance. "You look prettier," he whispers against Minhyuk's lips, and then thrusts inside of him.

Minhyuk inhales sharply, his grip on his thighs slipping, and he grasps onto Hyungwon's back with both hands instead. Hyungwon lets him, and hooks one of his own arms under Minhyuk's leg instead, keeping him on his place as he starts fucking into him.

He's always determined, confident, in the way he handles Minhyuk, because with all his playfulness and attempts at trying to take over, that's what Minhyuk likes the most - being controlled. He can act bratty, but when Hyungwon starts giving him orders and handling him firmly, he submits in the blink of an eye, ready to obey and eager to please.

And Hyungwon - he likes having Minhyuk under his control.

"All good?" he asks, mouthing at Minhyuk's jaw while rolling his hips in a steady pace.

"Yes," Minhyuk breathes out, dragging his nails down Hyungwon's back, "yes, hyung."

Hyungwon presses a kiss on his throat and picks up a faster pace, biting at his lower lip as Minhyuk starts moaning, the breathy sounds increasing in volume every time Hyungwon snaps his hips.

"You're such a good boy for me," Hyungwon tells him, enjoying the way Minhyuk's body spasms at the praise, pre-cum leaking from his cock and making a mess on his abdomen. "So good, so _pretty_. My baby boy."

Minhyuk whimpers, hooking his leg on Hyungwon's waist and curling up against him. "Hyung," he whines, "need to cum..."

Hyungwon hums, "you can cum, baby. You've been _so good_ , my favorite boy, you don't need to hold back."

Minhyuk sobs quietly, holding tighter onto Hyungwon as he comes, making a mess on their chests and his stomach. His hole clenches around Hyungwon's length, and Hyungwon hides his face in his neck, breathless as he reaches release as well. He lets go of Minhyuk's leg and slides his arms around Minhyuk's upper body instead, tightly holding onto him as they both come down from their high.

Minhyuk is still holding onto him as well, wraps his other leg around his waist too, and for a moment it's just the two of them clinging onto each other, with Minhyuk on the verge of tears and Hyungwon still out of breath.

"Shower?" Hyungwon finally speaks up, still not moving. Minhyuk shakes his head.

"Let's stay like this."

Hyungwon's legs are aching, and he's sticky and sweaty all over, but he says, "okay."

(Maybe it really is Minhyuk who has more control over him, in the end.)

 

 


End file.
